


【文字】记念坂田银时君

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】记念坂田银时君

**一**

 

　　武士之国XX年X月X日，就是歌舞伎町一番街为X日被杀害的坂田银时君开追悼会的那一天，我独在万事屋外徘徊，遇见志村君，前来问我道，“桂先生可曾为银桑写了一点什么没有？”我说“没有”。他就正告我，“桂先生还是写一点罢；银桑生前就很爱看桂先生的文章。”  
　　  
　　这是我知道的，凡我所编辑的漫画，大概是因为往往惨遭腰斩之故罢，销行一向就甚为寥落，然而在交不起房租的生活艰难中，毅然预定了《周刊武士JUMP》全年的就有他。我也早觉得有写一点东西的必要了，这虽然于死者毫不相干，但在生者，却大抵只能如此而已。倘使我能够相信真有所谓“武士的灵魂”，那自然可以得到更大的安慰，——但是，现在，却只能如此而已。  
　　  
　　可是我实在无话可说。我只觉得所住的并非人间。四十多个税金小偷的血，洋溢在我的周围，使我难于呼吸视听，那里还能有什么言语？仰天长笑，是必须在冷笑话说过数日之后的。而此后几个所谓新闻记者的阴险的论调，尤使我觉得悲哀。我已经出离愤怒了。我将深味这非人间的浓黑的悲凉；以我的最大哀痛显示于非人间，使它们快意于我的苦痛，就将这作为后死者的清淡的荞麦面，奉献于逝者的灵前。

 

* * *

 

 

**二**

 

　　真的攘夷志士，敢于直面邻居家的屁怒吕，敢于正视伊丽莎白的腿毛。这是怎样的哀痛者和幸福者？然而游戏又常常为庸人设计，以变态的关卡，来残虐玩家，仅使留下垃圾的装备和微薄的HP。在这垃圾的装备和微薄的HP中，又给人暂得偷生，维持着这似人非人的世界。我不知道这样的世界何时是一个尽头！  
　　  
　　我们还在这样的世上活着；我也早觉得有写一点东西的必要了。离X月X日也已有两星期，日本的黎明快要降临了罢，我正有写一点东西的必要了。

 

* * *

 

**三**

 

　　在四十余被害的税金小偷之外，坂田君是我的同窗。同窗云者，我向来这样想，这样说，现在却觉得有些踌躇了，我应该对他奉献我的悲哀与尊敬。他不是“苟活到现在的狂乱贵公子”的同窗，是为了攘夷而死的攘夷的男人。  
　　  
　　他的姓名第一次为我听说，是在以前吉田松阳老师做松阳书院院长，从战场上捡回几个孤儿的时候。其中的一个就是他；但是那货我不认识。直到后来，也许已经是第二天快要上课的时候，松阳老师才带来一个天然卷小鬼告诉我们，说：这就是坂田银时。其时我才能将姓名和实体联合起来，心中却暗自诧异。我平素想，能够不惧遍野尸骸，从死人身上谋生存的食尸鬼，无论如何，总该是有些桀骜锋利的，但他却常常睁着死鱼眼，态度很懒散。待到攘夷战争结束，池田屋事件之中，他才始来接我的炸弹，于是见面的话数就较多了，也还是始终睁着死鱼眼，态度很懒散。待到幕府和“春雨”勾结，准备出卖真选组的时候，我才见他虑及恋人安危，焦灼至于夺门而去。此后似乎就不相见。总之，在我的记忆上，那一次就是永别了。

 

* * *

 

 

**四**

 

　　我在X日早晨，才知道上午有真选组围剿“春雨”的事；下午便得到噩耗，说军队居然开枪，死伤至数百人，而坂田银时君即在遇害者之列。但我对于这些传说，竟至于颇为怀疑。我向来是不惮以最坏的恶意，来推测天人的，然而我还不料，也不信竟会下劣凶残到这地步。况且始终天然卷的死鱼眼的坂田君，更何至于无端在幕府枪下喋血呢？  
　　  
　　然而即日证明是事实了，作证的便是他自己的尸骸。还有一具，是土方君的。而且又证明着这不但是杀害，简直是虐杀，因为身体上还有踩踏的脚印。  
　　  
　　但幕府就有令，说他们“通敌”！  
　　  
　　但接着就有流言，说他们是比赛吃丸子被噎死的。  
　　  
　　惨象，已使我目不忍视了；流言，尤使我耳不忍闻。我还有什么话可说呢？我懂得伊丽莎白之所以举字牌的缘由了。沉默呵，沉默呵！不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡。

 

* * *

 

 

**五**

 

　　但是，我还有要说的话。  
　　  
　　我没有亲见；听说他，土方君，那时是毅然带人前往的。自然，剿匪而已，稍有人心者，谁也不会料到有这样的黑幕。但竟在幕府军的枪下中弹了，从背部入，斜穿心肺，已是致命的创伤，只是没有便死。同去的冲田君奋力搏杀，中了四弹，其一是手枪，失血过多昏迷；赶到的坂田君投入战斗，也被击，弹从左肩入，穿胸偏右出。但他还能挥刀，一个天人在他头部及胸部连开两枪，于是死掉了。  
　　  
　　始终天然卷的死鱼眼的坂田君确是死掉了，这是真的，有他自己的尸骸为证；沉勇而坚毅的土方君也死掉了，有他自己的尸骸为证；只有一样沉勇而坚毅的冲田君还在医院里抢救。当三个武士从容地转辗于天人所发明的枪弹的攒射中的时候，这是怎样的一个惊心动魄的伟大呵！天人建造Terminal的伟绩，幕府镇压攘夷的武功，不幸全被这几缕血痕抹杀了。  
　　  
　　但是天外的杀人者却居然昂起头来，不知道个个脸上有着血污……

 

* * *

 

 

**六**

 

　　时间永是流驶，街市依旧太平，有限的几个生命，在大江户是不算什么的，至多，不过供无恶意的闲人以饭后的谈资，或者给有恶意的闲人作“流言”的种子。至于此外的深的意义，我总觉得很寥寥，因为这实在不过是徒劳的救人。人类的血战前行的历史，正如炒饭的形成，当时用大量的食材，结果却只是一小碗，但救人是不在其中的，更何况是用木刀。  
　　  
　　然而既然有了病毒了，当然不觉要感染。至少，也当浸渍了万事屋，攘夷派，真选组的心，纵使时光流驶，洗成黑白，也会在FC的点阵图中永存天然卷的死鱼眼的旧影。攘夷大将军说过，“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为攘夷故，二者皆可抛。”倘能如此，这也就够了。

 

* * *

 

 

**七**

 

　　我已经说过：我向来是不惮以最坏的恶意来推测天人的。但这回却很有几点出于我的意外。一是幕府竟会这样地官匪勾结，一是流言家想象力竟然如此丰富，一是真选组面对天人竟能如是之大义凛然。  
　　  
　　我亲身体验真选组的办事，是始于他们对我的追捕，虽然极少得手，但看那干练坚决，百折不回的气概，曾经屡次为之感叹。至于这一回在弹雨中舍生取义，虽殒身不恤的事实，则更足为真选组的勇毅，虽屈从强权，压抑至数年，而终于没有消亡的明证了。倘要寻求这一次死伤者对于将来的意义，意义就在此罢。  
　　  
　　桂奥在垃圾的装备中，会依稀看见通关的希望；真的攘夷志士，将更奋然而前行。  
　　  
　　呜呼，我说不出话，但以此记念坂田银时君！

 

**Author's Note:**

> 附上坑爹的课后习题——
> 
> 简答题：这篇课文的主要内容和中心思想是什么？  
> 填空题：请用三个词语概括《周刊武士JUMP》的主题。  
> 选择题：银时和土方到底是怎么死的？  
> A.吃丸子噎死的  
> B.攘夷攘死的  
> C.玩超级玛丽踩到了小剪刀


End file.
